


Forever My Hero

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hero’s life changed after her sixteenth birthday and she allowed herself to change with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Forever My Hero  
> Characters: Hero Duke, Claudio  
> Prompt: Letter  
> Word Count: 895  
> Rating: K  
> Notes: (I got the inspiration for this story from ‘All I Want’ by Kodaline) Hero’s life changed after her sixteenth birthday and she allowed herself to change with it.

**Forever My Hero**

Hero giggled as Claudio kissed her, she couldn’t believe what her luck was. She was dating _Claudio_. The sweet, handsome football player. Claudio thought the same thing, beyond himself with joy that he was with Hero Duke. The beautiful, kind soul, wonderful Hero. She was, as he sappily said, _his hero_.

Neither of them could avoid smiling when they saw each other. They were perfect for each other.

That was, until _the day_.

The day of 16th of August. Hero’s sixteenth birthday. It was a special day for her. When everyone called out for her to do a speech, she knew the main three people in her lives that she would mention (at least that were in the room, of course she would have mentioned her Mumma and Mum) those people being Leo, Beatrice, and her loving boyfriend, Claudio. And that’s exactly it. She loved him. She loved everything about him. All his faults. All his strengths. All his beauty. But then that day… that day changed everything. That day changed Hero. It changed Claudio. It changed the way that Hero looked at the world. She didn’t even know who to trust anymore. So many people who she thought she could call her friend had turned their backs on her. She was broken for a long time.

After everything was said and done, she forgave everyone. That’s just who she was. She couldn’t help it. But one thing she could help and _did_ help, was her feelings for the man who torn her heart to bits. She agreed to forgive and forget with him. Their romance, however, was a different story. He was, and forever will be, her very first love. There is something special about that place in one’s heart. You just can’t forget it, a small piece of her will forever remember the laughs and kisses they shared, the pure teenage love.

Still, that time away, that time that she spent waiting for everyone to hear her voice, she grew. She grew the courage to deny any more chances at a relationship with him. She wasn’t going to chance her heart again.

Months later after her saying no to a relationship with him again, she got a letter in the mail. Right away she recognized the handwriting. She had a small flash back to passing secret notes in class shaped like little hearts, always hiding it from the teacher as they would walk by. Smiles being shared as they read the cute secrets that they would share. She pushed that memory away. He wasn’t a romantic interest anymore.

Still, the letter in her hand. The letter that was undeniably for her. The handwriting from her past lover. She walked into the house and up to her room. Sitting on her bed and slowly pealing open the envelope as though it might contain explosives that could go off at any moment. A small origami crane fell out as she pulled out the letter; she had been teaching him how to make it in their last few days of the relationship. Setting it aside, she pulled out the letter and resigned herself to reading the whole thing. She owed nothing to this man, but she wanted to do it for herself.

_My Dearest Hero,_

_I’ve made mistakes that I am deeply sorry about and that I know that I could never take back. I’ve have crossed an unrepairable line that has stopped me from ever being able to be close to you again. I only wish I could have stopped myself before I hurt you so. It hurts me, too._

_On low days of mine, I can only imagine walking up to your house and knocking on your door. I imagine you answering it in that oh so beautiful dress that I never got to admire on you. The only thing I would want to do is see your wonderful face again, to get to hug you one last time, to get to give you one last kiss._

_When we said goodbye, I tried to stay strong on the outside, but I was dying, Hero. I can never completely understand the pain that I had put you through after your birthday, but I can only assume that what I felt when we parted ways was a small portion of it._

_I’m not ashamed to say that, on that night that we said goodbye, I went home and cried. I knew I made the biggest mistake of my life and there was no way to fix it. The only way I could have was to have you by my side, which was impossible._

_I’ve heard from my family that you brought out the best in me, I believe them. I felt so free when I was with you. You were so… perfect. I loved that about you. I love that about you. I know I’ll never see that side of me again, there’s no one else who can do that._

_Our love, while it was short because of my faults, was almost made for a movie. We fit each other so well. Our romance could have lasted on for a beautiful marriage. If I hadn’t messed up._

_Hero Duke._

_I still love you._

_I can only hope that, one day, I’ll find somebody like you and I won’t make the same mistakes._

_Forever my hero,_


End file.
